Crazy
by Daddy's Little Rabbit
Summary: During the summer, the students of Bullworth Academy are subjected to strange happenings, with no explanation to what it could be.


**A/N: This is just something I'm going to be slowly working on. If you can't tell I'm really into these kinda "paranormal" or just unexplained stories.**

 **There will be swearing throughout the story, so if that's not your thing, then I wouldn't advise reading.**

 **~Prologue~**

Sobbing. That's all he's been hearing for the past hour is heart-breaking sobbing. He can't stand it anymore. It's in the early morning and he wants to sleep, not spend his summer break listening to someone cry their eyes out.

With a groan, Lucky sits up, throwing his covers off his body and slipping on a pair of sweats. His pushes his hair back from his face, grumbling to himself as he leaves his room. He can hear his parents softly snore from their own room, and he assumes the sobbing hasn't woken them up. Guess he wasn't exactly living up to the nickname he was assigned, seeing as he couldn't ignore the person.

He doesn't even bother grabbing anything other than an old flashlight in the kitchen, using it to light his way out into the halls of the apartment. He can still hear the soft crying from inside the apartment next to his, and after listening for a few moments to make sure this is the right home, he knocks. Three simple, hard enough to catch attention. He notes how the crying stops, and he assumes the person is composing themselves to answer the door. However, when no one opens up, he knocks again. And again. And again. He wants to know what's wrong; what's making this person cry so loudly at ungodly hours?

"Lucky!" The sound of his best friend from behind him catches his attention. "Shut the hell up! What are you _doing?_ We have neighbors!"

"Oh, sorry, man," Their hushed voices are the only things in the apartment building, and he gives Ricky a sheepish smile. "I just heard someone crying and wanted to know what the problem is."

"What are you talking about?" The greaser looks at him like he's stupid. "No one's lived there for the past month. Have you lost it?"

Lucky stares at him, finally realizing. His old neighbors _had_ moved out due to unknown circumstances, but that didn't explain the sobbing he had heard. The crying that kept him up for the past hour.

"I heard..." He's at a loss for words, and Ricky just rolls his eyes, going to go back inside his apartment. However, he reopens the door, the upset expression still on his face.

"And another thing!" he starts before shaking his head, fully exiting his home. "That's it, I'm up. Are you happy now?"

"I heard crying," he tells him, ignoring his friend's irritated tone. "It's been keeping me up for the past hour, and I want it to stop."

"Do you hear it now?" Ricky crosses his arms, glaring at his friend through the beaming light. Of course, Lucky shakes his head.

"It stopped when I knocked on the door," he replies. Ricky holds up a finger, popping back inside his apartment for a minute before turning, breaking apart a bobby pin.

"No one's in there," he tells him calmly, going to pick the deadbolt lock with his makeshift lock pick. "We'll take a look around, then _I'm_ going back to bed."

"Whatever, man," Lucky chuckles softly, but he's grateful his friend is willing to help put his nerves to rest once and for all. And when Ricky gets the door open, a wave of chilly air hits them. Lucky shivers, rubbing his arm with his free hand. He follows his friend in hesitantly, shining his flashlight around in every nook and cranny that he could to ensure no one was really in the house. Of course, Ricky's right. No one's in the apartment other than dust bunnies and mice scurrying around. It's just so cold inside, despite the windows being closed.

"There you go," Ricky grumbles as they make their way back out. "No one's in there, there's no more crying. Go to bed."

"Thanks for checking with me, man," He gives his friend a smile, who just nods as a response. With a wave of his hand, Ricky's gone back inside his own home, and Lucky returns to his. He sits his flashlight on the kitchen counter before going back to his room, removing his sweats and laying on his side back in bed. He closes his eyes, desperate to get back to sleep. That's when he hears it. Crying. It's started again. He's not sure to think at this point, since he had _just_ been in there to make sure _no one_ was inside. Even Ricky was with him to double check!

Once again throwing off his covers, Lucky dresses himself with the same pair of swears and a light shirt. He grabs his phone and leaves his apartment, this time just going across the hall and knocking on Ricky's front door. He hears shuffling and his friend's voice from the other side.

"Again?!" he growls as he yanks open the door, a scowl on his face. "A-fucking-gain?! What is your problem?!"

"I wanna spend the night," he tells him calmly, "I heard the crying again."

"If it'll get you to just go to bed!" Ricky moves aside, letting him in. He's grumbling all the while, but leads him to his room after he locks the front door. It wasn't unusual for the two to share Ricky's bed when Lucky was too tired or lazy to return to his own home. He watches as Lucky settles down on his bed, laying on his side just as he would in his own home. With a soft sigh, Ricky joins him, laying on his back with his arms behind his head.

"You feel better now?" he asks, his voice no longer in an irritated tone. Lucky just nods as he lets out a yawn.

"Thanks, man," he speaks softly, "I really appreciate it."

"I know. Night, Lucky," He doesn't get a reply and the teen is asleep in seconds. Ricky stays awake, listening to his soft breathing. He wonders why Lucky heard the crying, especially because he couldn't and he knew for a fact there wasn't anyone in the empty apartment. With another soft sigh, Ricky joins his friend in sleep.


End file.
